The Boy With The Scar
by ExAura
Summary: I promise the story is better than the summary! Jin falls in love with a strange boy with a scar at a local tea shop, and he turns her life upside down. When she finds out that everything he's told her is a lie, how will she react? Jinko.
1. Chapter 1

**Just2Cool: I own A:TLA! YAY! **

**Zuko: Hey! No you don't!**

**Just2Cool: Alright… I don't. Thanks for ruining my fun, Zuko.**

**Zuko: Anytime. **

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

**Zuko's POV**

She was there, again. That pretty girl with the long, dark plaits, and the huge green eyes is sitting in the corner of our little teashop in Ba Sing Se for the millionth time this week. At first I didn't even notice her, but after someone's been in a few million times a week you start to realize they're there. Well not actually a million times. More like a thousand. Or a hundred. Or ten. Or maybe only five. But still, you get the picture. Then it hit me. Maybe she knows Uncle Iroh and I are firebenders! She might be friends with that Jet kid!

"Uncle! I think that girl knows we're firebenders!" I told Uncle, gesturing towards the girl. Uncle just chuckled.

"No, Prince Zuko. I think she likes you!" He said, laughing. I dropped the tea-cup I'd been holding. That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard!

"Get real, Uncle." I said, and picked up the cup. The bell at the counter rung, so I turned around. It was the girl with the plaits again. I dropped the cup again in surprise. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled at my clumsiness. Stupid girl.

"Can I help you?" I asked her. She held out a few gold coins to pay for her tea.

"Here's the money." She said. Then she took a fairly deep breath. "I'm Jin." I heard Uncle chuckling in the back ground as she spoke.

"I'm… uh… Lee." I told her. I used the same name I'd used when we met Song, the girl I stole my ostrich-horse from. Uh oh. I hope this Jin girl doesn't become another Song.

"Nice to meet you, Lee. Um… Would you like to go for dinner with me tonight? I know a really nice restaurant we can go to." She asked. No way. I can't be getting into relationships. She could find out my identity! I was about to politely refuse her offer when _dearest_ Uncle jumped in.

"He'd love to!" he said, gleefully. Jin smiled.

"I'll meet you outside the shop at 7 O'clock then?" She asked. I nodded, and she left the shop. I waited until she was out of earshot when I attacked Uncle.

"What did you say I'd go for? Do you know how dangerous this could be? What if she finds out we're firebenders?" I hissed. Uncle just laughed.

"You need a bit of romance in your life, Prince Zuko. Loosen up!" He went into the back of the shop. Ugh! Don't get me wrong, I love my uncle, but sometimes I wonder about him. Yeah, Jin is really pretty, but that doesn't mean I can go on a date with her, I don't know the first thing about her!

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

**Jin's POV**

I tied the belt around my best green kimono and smiled. I'd done my hair in a ponytail instead of my signature plaits. I really wanted to dress up, I rarely ever get the chance to anymore, I work so hard at the palace. so I'm finally old enough to work there as a cleaner now. And let me tell you, it's hard work. But my family needs the money, so I've got no choice. Anyway, I'd dressed up really nice for tonight, I wanted to impress Lee. I'd even put on a little bit of makeup. I'm not usually a boastful person, but as I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile, I really did look pretty tonight. I heard a knock at the door, and my 17 year old brother, Heron, walked in.

"Looking good." He said, proudly. I was pleased. Heron's dated some really beautiful girls, so if I look good to his standards, I must be doing well. I smiled.

"Thanks. I hope Lee thinks so." I said, thinking about the gorgeous boy with the messy, longish mop of black hair and the scar.

"Yeah, well, if he hurts you, the boys and I'll soon put him in his place." Heron said, pounding his fist against the palm of his hand for emphasis. Well, I hope for Lee's sake he doesn't hurt me, Heron's has a lot of friends, all of which would be quite happy to bash someone up, even if it was just for the fun of it.

"I don't think he will. I don't think he's like that." I said, sounding quite sure. Although, I really don't know him at all. Oh well. Heron grunted and left the room. I checked myself over once more, and departed.

By the time I reached the back door of the tea shop, Lee was already there. The first thing I noticed about him was his hair. His thick, messy black hair had been gelled and parted in the middle. It must have taken hours, but he looked so dorky! In a cute way. I giggled, and ruffled it up. It looked nicer messy.

"What did you do that for! It took Uncle hours!" He yelled.

"Nice to see you too!" I giggled. "Let's go!" I took his arm and pulled him along to the restaurant. He chose a table with a bouquet of lilies in a vase next to the entrance. A waitress came over with two menus. She handed us the menus and waiting a few seconds while we decided what to have. I decided on roasted ostrich-horse with a side serving of cabbage and potato.

"What can I get for this lovely couple?" The waitress asked, smiling.

"She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!" Lee practically yelled. The waitress gave him a disbelieving look that said: _if you say so._

"Very well, what can I get for this pair of_ just friends."_ She asked again.

"I'll have the roasted ostrich-horse with a side serving of cabbage and potato." I told her. Lee ordered the same thing. The waitress took wrote down our orders, and went into the kitchen. It became rather awkward then. Lee sat there, twiddling his thumbs, and I was no better. I decided to start a conversation up.

"So, Lee, how long have you been in Ba Sing Se?" I asked him.

"Uh… we just got here." He replied.

"Refugees, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What part of the Earth Kingdom do you come from?"

"Uh… my Uncle and I were just travelling around… part of a travelling circus." Ooh! A circus, how exciting! I bet he was a juggler.

"Were you a juggler?" I asked. Lee nodded. Yay, right first time! I handed him some pots. "Go on, show me what you can do!" He looked at me funny, and then started juggling… well not really juggling. Just throwing some pots around. They crashed on his head. Some juggler! I giggled.

"Well, I haven't done it for a while. I'm a bit out of practice." He said, quickly. I nodded understandingly. The waitress came back with our food, and we ate it, while I rambled on about working at the palace, and he listened.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Zuko's POV**

Finally, the awkwardness of dinner ended. I hope Jin believed my story about being a juggler for a travelling circus. Although, you'd have to be pretty dumb to believe it after my failed juggling. I paid for our dinner, and we left the restaurant. I was about to say goodbye, when she grabbed my hand.

"Come one, I want to show you my favourite place in the whole of Ba Sing Se!" She started pulling me along for the second time that night. Eventually we reached a fountain surrounded by un-lit lamps. Jin's face fell as she realized the lamps were un-lit.

"Oh… it's usually all lit up. It looks beautiful. They must have decided not to light it for some reason tonight." She said, obviously disappointed. I have no idea what came over me at that moment, maybe the look in Jin's big, (don't tell anyone I said this) beautiful, green eyes got to me, or maybe I was just having a wave of insanity, but I did something I thought I might regret later.

"Close your eyes." I told her. She closed them obediently, and I got to work straight away. I shot balls of fire at each of the lamps, lighting them up. Jin didn't seem like a particularly smart girl (pretty yes, smart no), so hopefully she wouldn't catch on. As soon as I was finished, I told her to open her eyes, and she did. She gasped in amazement.

"Lee… t-this is incredible!" She stuttered, gazing at my work. She then turned to me, took hold of my hand, and started leaning in. Uh oh. I can see where this is going, and don't get me wrong, as much as I'd love to kiss her right now, (more than I'd admit), I don't want her to think it'll make us boyfriend and girlfriend. If she gets that idea, there's no telling what else she might pick up on. I quickly pulled a tea coupon Uncle had given me to give to her out of my pocket.

"Have a free tea coupon!" I said, hurriedly. She laughed, thanked me, and put them in the pocket of her kimono.

"Now it's your turn to close your eyes." She said. It was only fair, so I closed them. I waited for her to tell me to open them, but she didn't. Instead, I felt her warm, moist lips touch mine. I nearly panicked, but strangely enough found myself kissing her back. She tasted sweet, and her touch was comforting. No! Get a grip, Zuko! I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Jin. I have to go." I told her, and practically ran in the direction of the tea shop, leaving her standing alone, with a sad look on her face. I knew I was going to regret this.

As soon as I got in, I was greeted by Uncle.

"How was your date, Prince Zuko?" he asked.

"It wasn't a date!" I shouted, and strode into my room. I slammed the door behind me. But straight away, I opened it again. "It was nice." I mumbled, and closed the door. Uncle looked pleased.

I lay on my bed for ages. I couldn't get Jin's face after I left her so suddenly out of my mind. Just as I'd start drifting off to sleep, she'd come and jolt me awake. How nice of her. I was going to have to apologize tomorrow, if I didn't I'd never get any sleep.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Jin's POV**

He was gone. I can't believe he just left me like that! I felt tears prickling at the back of my eyes, but before anyone could see them, I rushed home.

By the time I reached home, the tears were rushing down my cheeks full flow. I'd planned to just sneak in the house, so no one would be able to see me like this, but of course Heron had other plans. He was waiting for me. I turned my face at an angle that I hoped he wouldn't be able to see me crying.

"How was your date?" He asked, smiling. He loves it when I go on dates.

"Good." I said, trying to sound convincing. Heron didn't buy it. I tried to get past him, but he knew by the way I was acting something was up. Usually when I get back from meeting friends I launch into a long lecture about what had happened. But not tonight. He grabbed my arm.

"No, it wasn't. What's wrong?" He asked "If that bastard hurt you, if he _tried_ anything on you, I swear I'll kill him."

"No! That's just it! He didn't do anything! I kissed him, and then he said he had to go! Just like that!" I said, crying. Heron pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry, Jin. He's obviously doesn't deserve you. If you want, I'll bash him up for you." He said, sounding angry. According to him, no one makes his baby sister cry and gets away with it. Even though I'm not his baby sister. I shook my head.

"No, don't. I'm just going to go to bed. Tomorrow I'll go to work, and then go to the tea shop again, just like usual." I told him, and went upstairs to bed. I didn't fall asleep for a while, I couldn't get Lee off my mind. I wondered if he was thinking about me, too. I hope so. And I hope he feels bad. When I did manage to fall asleep, I fell into a dream where I was trapped in the square with the fountain, and Lee was there. But he was a firebender, and was burning the whole of Ba Sing Se to the ground. I woke up crying.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Thanks for reading chapter one of The Boy With The Scar. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Jin's character has always interested me, so after the series ended and she didn't re-appear, I started to make up a life for her, how she lived, whether she had any brothers or sisters and her personality. That's what led me to making this story. I was very disappointed she didn't come back into the series, but I guess if she had, I probably wouldn't be writing this story. I was never pleased with the canon pairings, so maybe if Jin and Zuko had ended up together I may not have liked them together so much. **

**This are my favourite pairings:  
>ZukoKatara or Zuko/Jin  
>AangToph  
>SukiSokka (the only canon pairing I actually liked)  
>Ty-LeeHaru  
>Mai and Jet (I know they didn't know each other, but I still somehow like this pairing.)<br>Azula/random guy she kissed when her, Zuko, Mai and Ty-Lee were at a party on Ember Island.**

**I know most of you are probably imagining Zuko to look how he did in this episode in the series, but in this story he looks like he did in book 3. I just didn't like his hair super-short, I think he looks sexier with longer hair. O.O**

**Please review, reading reviews are like eating cookies to me! And I love cookies. :D  
>I'll update soon, <strong>

**-Just2Cool.**

**EX OH EX 3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Just2Cool: I don't own A:TLA. I only own Heron and his friends. **

**Zuko: Thanks for doing it properly this time! Who'd want to be owned by you? **

**Just2Cool: %*#$#($*#%#**

**Zuko: o.o**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

**Zuko's POV**

I'd managed to get some sleep after all, I was finally able to get Jin out of my mind. I wondered if she'd had a sleepless night, too. I pushed my hair away from my eyes, and got up. I dressed, and freshened up in the bathroom, before eating a bowl of rice. I felt rather grumpy this morning, and Jin kept sneaking back into my mind. I kind of hoped she'd come back into the tea shop today, so I could apologize to her for last night, but at the same time I didn't want to see her again, she just complicates things. I pushed her out of my mind as a tall, posh looking man entered the tea shop asking for Uncle. Uncle went to him right away.

"Good morning, you're Mr Mushi right?' The man asked. Uncle nodded enthusiastically. "Well, Mr Mushi, your tea making is well renowned over the lower ring, so I'd like to offer you a once in a life-time offer. Your very own tea shop in the Upper Ring!"

A huge smile spread over Uncle's face. "Did you hear that, Lee! Our own tea shop!" He exclaimed. The man handed him the keys to a building. "You'll get to name it and everything. The building also comes with your own deluxe living quarters." He said. Uncle looked like he was about to pop. "Have an exciting time, Ba Sing Se is very lucky to have such a good tea maker living within its walls." The man said, and departed. Uncle took off his apron and handed it to our (now ex) boss. "I quit!" He said. Our ex-bosses jaw dropped.

"No! You can't quit! I'll make you assistant manager!" He pleaded.

"Sorry! We're off to pack our things. Just think, Lee, our own tea shop!" Uncle exclaimed, walking into our living space to pack our things.

"I'll try to contain my excitement." I mumbled, and went out the front door. I needed some air. How was I going to see Jin now? She wouldn't understand where we'd gone! I then remembered she worked at the Earth Palace. That's where I'd have to go.

I stepped out the front door of the shop, and bumped into three largely built teenage boys. They looked to be a bit older than me.

"Watch it!" I shouted, and started to continue on. One of them put their hand on my arm to stop me.

"Not so fast." He said. "My name is Heron, and I think we have some business with you. Does the name 'Jin' sound familiar to you?"

Oh no. This must be her brother! Or a cousin, or something. "Yes. What's it to you?" I grumbled.

"She's my sister. And you really hurt her last night. No one does that and gets away with it." He said, and gestured to his friends, who came started closing in on me, fists raised. I really don't think these guys know what they're getting into. Sure, I can't firebend here, and I don't have any swords on me, but that doesn't mean I can't pack a punch. I noticed a gap between two of the boys, so I darted through it. I punched one of them on the back of the head in just the right spot making fall against the wall. The others spun around. Heron pulled a sword out of his back pack, and started swinging it. It narrowly missed the side of my arm, but I dodged. Another boy was sending punches left right and center, rather clumsily I might add. They weren't that hard to dodge. I managed to kick his legs, tripping him over. He hit his head on the ground, and just lay there for a few minutes. It was just me and Heron now. I managed to get a punch in, but he also managed to swipe my side with his sword, cutting my clothes and a bit of skin. Luckily, I took a moment when he wasn't focusing and twisted his sword around, leaving a large wound in his arm. He grunted.

"Fine, I'll let you get away this time, but if you ever hurt my sister again, I'll bring a lot more than these wimps." He said, and gave his friends a tap with his foot, gesturing them to get up. They got up, and left.

I wondered if I should still go and see Jin. I really don't want to get into another fight with these guys, I might have to use firebending, and then everything will be ruined. And I can't keep lying to her. She'd find out the truth eventually, and she'd hate me for it. I banged the wall with my fist. Why did I want to see her so badly? It was just one date, one kiss. She's not even my girlfriend. I knew what Uncle would say, he'd go on that I'm in love, and should follow my heart. But I'm not in love. Really. I decided to go to the palace, apologize about last night, and tell her about the new tea shop. I would not tell her that I was willing to go on another date with her.

I managed to get to the Upper Ring where the palace was, and was able to get in through the servants entrance. I looked like one of them after all. There was a schedule on the wall, and I checked it for Jin's name. She was supposed to be scrubbing ballroom floor with another girl, Kahlee. I asked another servant where the ballroom was, and he pointed it out. There were big, oak doors to the ballroom, which creaked when I opened them. The ballroom was huge! How was this supposed to get clean with just two people working on it? I spotted Jin scrubbing in the middle of the room. I called her name and walked towards her.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

**Jin's POV**

There was a little bit of dirt on the floor, and it just wouldn't come off! I scrubbed so hard at it, my fingers hurt, but it still wouldn't come off. I sat back, and wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead. How I hate this job! I glanced over at my best friend, Kahlee, who was having the same problem. I put down the scrubbing brush, and started scratching at it with my nails. I'd stopped caring about the quality of my nails ages ago, if I tried to make them look nice, they'd just go all horrible the next day. But that didn't matter, most boys in the lower ring were used to girls with bad nails. Boys. Lee. He'd jumped back into my mind again. Why did he have to go? Did it have something to do with his scar? How did he even get that scar? Ugh! He's so confusing!

"Jin!" A male voice called from the door, and I heard footsteps walking across the floor towards me. I looked up, straight into the face of Lee.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, almost sounding angry.

"I had to apologize for last night, I'm sorry." He said. I glanced over at Kahlee. She'd stopped working, and was listening to the conversation eagerly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I told him, and picked up my scrubbing brush again.

"There is, I shouldn't have just gone off like that. It was wrong." I didn't say anything. I was mad at him, and I didn't really want to talk. He continued. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Uncle's got his own tea shop, here in the Upper Ring. So, if you ever want Uncle's tea, that's where he'll be. It's called the Jasmine Dragon, and it shouldn't be too hard to find. That's all I have to say."

"Thanks for letting me know." I said, flicking one of my braids over my shoulder. I kept scrubbing, my brows furrowing in fake concentration.  
>"So I'll just be off then." He said, and left the room. nearly told him to stay and talk to me, but that would seem like I was giving in. And I couldn't do that. I wanted to give in, but I guess my moms right when she say I'm too stubborn for my own good.<p>

At last, that stupid little bit of dirt had come off. Then there was the finishing bell, and we could at last go home.

"Hey, Jin! Rozo, Leela and I are going out tonight. Want to come?" Kahlee asked. I nodded. It would be perfect to get my mind off Lee.

"Where are we going?" I asked.  
>"There's this new place in the middle ring, we thought we'd try it out." She said. I agreed.<p>

She left for her house, and I left for mine. I thought about going to Lee's new tea shop, but I've decided to try and forget about him, and going there would not be helpful. When I got home, Heron was already in the house, bandaging his arm. I gasped.

"What happened?" I asked, hurrying over to him.

"Your stupid boyfriend happened." He said. What? I must've looked confused, because Heron continued. "I took a small group of the boys over to his tea shop, you know, to teach him a lesson for hurting you, and when we went to beat him up it turned out he's a really skilled fighter."

I nearly smiled when he said that. Just another thing to add to my list of things Lee is good at. Making tea, looks, and now fighting skills. "Well that doesn't surprise me. Anyway, I thought I told you not to bash him?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. Heron just grunted and went to his room.

I went to my room too, started getting ready for going out. I put a splash of makeup on, and re-did my plaits. I also changed out of my work clothes into the kimono I'd worn last night. There was a knock at the door, and I rushed downstairs to open it. Rozo was standing there. Don't get me wrong, Rozo is nice enough, and although he's quite close to Kahlee, he's always struck me as a bit of a player.

"Hey, Jin. Kahlee wants me to pick you up and take you home. She was saying something about trying to help get a boy off your mind." He said, laughing.

"Don't mind him. Let's go." I said.

We went up into the middle ring, and Rozo showed me where the new club/restaurant place was. Kahlee and Leela were already sitting at a table, so we joined them. Kahlee winked when she saw me come in with Rozo. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey guys!" She said, ecstatically. She poured some of earth kingdom alcohol into a two glasses and passed them to Rozo and I. She and Leela already had one each. "We're getting drunk tonight!" She grinned happily. I laughed at her; she loves getting up to this sort of thing. I'm not quite as fond of it as she is, but we're friends so I'll go along with it. We laughed and talked for a few hours, and the drinks just kept coming. My head was feeling dizzy, and I was having trouble talking. I noticed Kahlee, Leela and Rozo were the same.

"I've… had too… much." I mumbled, and then burst out laughing for no apparent reason. Leela had fallen asleep in her chair, and was laying with her head on the table. Rozo stood up, wobbled a bit, and then gained his balance.

"I'll take you home." He said. I stood up next to him, and leaned on his shoulder for balance. We staggered back to mine, but on the way we had to stop for a minute. I leaned against a wall.

"Tonight was fun…" He mumbled. I laughed, and because I was drunk and had absolutely no idea what I was doing, I kissed him. He kissed me back, and started pulling me closer to him. At first I was ok with it, but then he pressed me against the wall, and his hands started moving up from my waist towards my chest.

"No… not that far." I said, and tried to push him off. He didn't listen, and kissed my neck as he gave my chest a squeeze. "Stop." I said again. I started coming back to my senses, and tried to get him to stop again. He was too strong though, and I couldn't budge him. His hands stared trying to take off my kimono. "Help!" I shouted, even though no one was there. Suddenly two hands pulled him away, and threw him against the wall. They took mine, and pulled me towards the Upper Ring. My rescuer looked at me. Lee. Of course it was.

"What in Agni's name were you doing?" He hissed.

"I was drunk! He was supposed to be walking me home, and then he went all weird!" I told him. "Look, I'm out a lot later than I was expected to, and my parents will kill me if I come home now. Can I just stay at your place tonight, and then I'll tell them I was at Kahlee's?" I asked him, thinking quickly. Lee sighed.

"I suppose so. But you really should be more careful than that! If I wasn't passing by… well I don't even want to think about it!" He snapped. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to think about it either. We walked in silence until we reached the new teashop. The front entrance was locked so we went in the back way. The front of it looked a lot classier than the old teashop did, and inside Lee and his Uncle's apartment was really nice. It was much nicer than my house! Lee opened a cupboard and pulled out a blanket. He tossed it to me.

"You'll have to sleep on the couch, we don't have a spare room." He told me, gesturing towards a comfortable looking green couch. I lay down, and pulled the blanket over me. He started to go down a hallway that branched off the living room.

"Good night, Lee." I called. He mumbled something that sounded like a good night back, and I heard a door close down the hall. I closed my eyes and since this couch was so comfortable, I fell asleep right away.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

**AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of The Boy With The Scar. **

**So, in this chapter Jin goes out with her friends, and at the end of the night gets into a bit of trouble, which of course Zuko comes to rescue her, and Jin winds up staying at Zuko and Iroh's house. At first when this was brought up, I imagine a few of you might have thought something was going to happen, but me, being me, decided to make you guys wait a little longer for that, and I also think Zuko is more honorable than to do **_**that**_** sort of thing with a girl he's only properly known for 2 days. **

**In the next chapter, a big secret will be revealed the hard way, with a visit from an old friend. (Not the Avatar and his group) You'll have to read to find out who it'll be!**

**Please review, I love reading reviwes. :D**

**Love forever,**

**Just2Cool  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Just2Cool: I don't own anything here, rah rah rah.**

**Zuko: I'd ju-**

**Just2Cool: -holds hand up- Don't say anything.**

**Zuko –rolls eyes-**

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

**Jin's POV**

I woke up, with a headache and a bellyache. Looks like I had a hang over. Yay. Lee was already up, and was eating a bowl of rice in the kitchen. "Good morning…" I said groggily to him.

"Morning." He mumbled back. My head throbbed, and all of a sudden I felt like I was going to be sick. I clutched my stomach.

"I feel awful. Where abouts is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall, first door to the right." He told me. I nodded, and managed to stand up. I staggered into the bathroom. I was only just at the toilet when I started chucking. Ew.

I finished, and rinsed my mouth out. When I came out, Mr. Mushi had got up, and was having a conversation with Lee.

"I knew it! I knew you had a thing for her!" He was saying. They both stopped talking when I came into the room. I was too bleary to pay any attention to it though.

"Good morning Mr. Mushi." I said, at the exact same moment I realized Lee wasn't wearing a shirt. And Lee has a really, _really_, nice body. I then realized I was staring at him as I addressed Mr. Mushi. Must've looked like I was talking to Lee. Whatever. I'm too out of it to care.

"I think you need some of my special hang-over tea, Miss Jin." Mr Mushi said to me, and then turned to Lee. "And while I'm doing that, I think you should get dressed, Lee." Lee looked confused for a moment until he realized he was still wearing his sleeping clothes. Yum. Shirtless Lee is good. He glanced at me, and started going red.

"Um… yeah… I'll do that now." He babbled, and hurried out of the room. Mr Mushi started throwing random leaves into a tea pot, and then put it over the stove. I lay back down on the couch, and felt myself drifting off to sleep. I was shaken awake by Mr. Mushi, he'd finished making my hang-over tea. He handed it to me, and I took a sip. Lee came back into the room, fully dressed this time. Aw, damn.

"Jin, I don't think your in a fit state to work today." He said.

"But I have to tell my parents I was at "Kahlee's"." I told him.

"That's ok, you can do that when you get home tonight." Mr. Mushi said. "Lee and I are working in the Jasmine Dragon today (Our first day, yay!), but you can sit and talk to Lee."

"Ok." I agreed. I finished my tea, and staggered into the bathroom to freshen up. All I really needed to do was re-do my plaits and wash my face since I didn't have a spare change of clothes here. By the time I was done, I could already feel Mr. Mushi's magic hang-over tea starting to work. In fact, my headache was practically gone, and there wasn't a trace of my stomach-ache. But I wasn't going to admit this, I'd do anything to get out of working. I went back into the lounge room.

Mr. Mushi had already gone to open up the Jasmine Dragon, but Lee had waited to take me there. He put his arm around my waist to help me balance (I still hadn't told him that Mr. Mushi's tea had made me feel completely better), and we walked into the tea shop. He helped me sit down at a table, and waited at the counter for someone to order. While he waited, we'd chat about little things, like how excited his Uncle was to be opening this shop. I noticed that whenever I asked him personal questions, like where his family other than his Uncle were, etc., he either a) tell me to mind my own buisness, or b) not say anything at all. So, looked like he had some mysterious past. I wondered if it was dark, complicated and tragic, or just something simpler. I secretly hoped for the dark, complicated and tragic past.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

She just wouldn't shut up! She was constantly asking questions about my family, or where I was raised. Does she know? I don't think so, she seems like more the type of girl to just come right out and ask me if she did know. I managed to reply to some of her questions, others I didn't respond to at all, and once or twice I just lost it with her and told her to stop being a nosy parker. Did she listen? Of course not. I eventually got the topic off me and onto her. I found out that she has 5 siblings, 4 are younger than her, and 1 is older. She'd lived in Ba Sing Se her whole life but her parents moved here as refugees.

She was telling me the story of how her parents met, when the most unexpected thing happened.

"Zuko?" An emotionless voice said behind me. My eyes widened and I dropped the tea cup I was holding in shock. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Mai, one of Azula's friends in the fire nation. And I'd sort of had a crush on her before I was banished. Jin looked towards the source of the voice, surprised, but I didn't turn around, and pretended that Mai hadn't been talking to me.

"Oops! Sorry, I'd better get a dust pan to clean this up." I said apologetically to Jin. I rushed into the kitchen, ignoring Mai, who was yelling for me to turn around. Jin got out of her chair, and followed me into the kitchen.

"Who is _she?_ And why did she call you Zuko?" she asked.

"No one was calling me Zuko. Someone did say that name, but it was to someone else."

"No it wasn't." The kitchen door slammed open and Mai walked in. But she why was she wearing a kyoshi warrior uniform? Oh shit. I'm so screwed now. Jin's gonna find out, and she'll hate me. I remembered mom telling me to never forget who I was, before she left. I sighed.

"Fine. Mai, what are you doing here?" I asked. Jin looked confused.

"I heard about a new tea shop opening up, so I came to check it out." Mai said, already sounding bored.

"No, what are you doing in Ba Sing Se? And why are you dressed like that?" I tried again. Mai glanced at Jin, and then back to me.

"That's not your buisness, Zuko." She replied. I get it. She's not going to reveal anything while Jin is here.

"I'm confused. Why is she calling you Zuko?" Jin asked, still completely confused. I thought quickly.

"Uhh.. Mai is an old friend from the circus. When we met, she didn't like my name, and since we were young, she decided to change it to Zuko. She's been calling me that ever since. And then she became a Kyoshi Warrior, and now she's here for some reason I do not know." I told her, giving Mai a glance that told her to go along with it.

"So... why did you pretend that she was talking to someone else?" Jin asked. Time for more quick thinking.

"I don't like her calling me that. So I pretend she's talking to someone else." I said. Mai sighed.

"Can you please leave us for a minute..." She paused, not knowing what Jin's name was. "... Zuko's friend."

Jin glanced at me sadly, nodded, and left the room.

"What was that story about? That was so ridiculously unbelievable. The girl must have half a brain if she believes that." Mai said, without emotion.

"Well, I had to say something! What are you doing here, anyway?" I snapped at her.

"I'm here with your sister, Princess Azula and Ty Lee. And since you've been banished, I can't tell you why." Mai said. "In fact, I think she'd be rather pleased to know you were here."

"Mai, you can't tell her. Uncle is so happy with this new tea shop, and all she'll come and do is ruin everything. Unless the avatar is here."

Mai shrugged. "Don't know whether he his or isn't. Anyway, I'd better be getting back to Azula and Ty Lee. Good luck with your little peasant girlfriend. What would Fire Lord Ozai say, knowing his son was dating a peasant?" Mai was excellent at hiding her emotions, but even I could hear the hint of jealousy in her voice.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I said, angrily. I hate it when people make accusations! And anyway, don't taunt, it makes you sound like Azula."

Mai glared at me and left the room. When she opened the kitchen door, Jin was standing there, her face was pale. She just stood there staring at me for a few minutes after Mai had no. She'd heard that whole conversation! Then suddenly she took a few steps backwards and ran out of the tea shop.

"WAIT!" I called after her, but she didn't listen, and just kept running. STUPID! I kicked a cupboard and sank down onto my knees, burying my face in my hands.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Jin's POV**

I ran out of that tea shop as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran, and ran. And ran some more. Eventually, I ended up at the firelight fountain, where Lee, or Zuko, or whatever his name is, and I had had our first date. It wasn't really that long ago, but it seemed like weeks. The sun was starting to go down, but I wasn't going to go home yet, I needed to think. I sat on the little stone fence around the fountain, and just dipped my hands into the cool water. I'm so confused! If what that Mai girl said is true, then Lee has been lying to me about _everything!_ I couldn't believe that sweet, sensitive guy was the son of... of a monster!

Mai's words kept revolving around in my head. "_Your sister, Princess Azula." _and "_What would Fire Lord Ozai say if he knew his son was dating a peasant?"_ Although she hadn't said it out loud, it was obvious now! I can't even believe I didn't recognize Zuko when I first met him! And that would mean Mr. Mushi is General Iroh. I can't believe it! I _kissed_ a fire nation prince! The son of the enemy! I was in love with the son of the enemy! No. I was in love with Lee. If he's been lying to me about his nation, his heritage and himself! He probably wasn't sweet and sensitive at all, he was probably some rude, arrogant... dickhead! I can't believe I was so blind!

"Jin, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this." I looked up into the face of Prince Zuko. I jumped up, and practically flew to the other side of the square.

"Don't come any closer to me!" I said. Strangely, I wasn't scared of him. Just mad. He obeyed me and stayed where he was.

"Jin, I am so sorry. I know you probably hate me now, and I really won't blame you if you never want to see me again, but I didn't come to Ba Sing Se to burn it to the ground or hurt anyone. Well, I may have wanted to hurt the Avatar, but that's a whole different story. Please don't run off, I won't hurt you, I just want to explain." He tried to explain.

"I'm not scared of you. I just can't believe how much you lied to me! I can't believe I was so... so blind! I should have known, with your poor juggling skills, and your bad explanation stories! And that scar! I should've known!" Tears were escaping my eyes, and as much as I tried to blink them back, I couldn't. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore. The things you've done! The people you've hurt. Killed, even!"

"I've changed! And while everything I told you about my past and identity was a lie, the personality I've shown you was not. Yes, I'm grumpy, moody and react to little things, but I've also shown you my good side! And that side is not a lie." He pushed his fringe off his face. "If you don't feel the same way about me, as you did before, that's fine."

_"_I was in love with Lee. Not Prince Zuko. I could never be in love with the enemy." I said. It was a total lie. To be honest, I was still exactly the same amount of in love with him as before. But I didn't expect him to react the way he did now. He reacted really, _really_ badly.

"GOOD! I'm better off without you anyway! Like Mai said, a Prince could never date a peasant like you!" His words felt like knives. I must have really hurt him to make him react like this. The tears streamed down my face, and there was nothing I could do to stop them. "I'm sorry I came to find you!" He shouted as he stormed back to the tea shop. I just sat there alone and crying, just like our first date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter wasn't as good as the last few, I found this chapter hard to write for some reason. I promise the next one will be better! And don't worry folks, Jin and Zuko will get back together.<br>**

**Also, I need you guy's help! I'm kinda stuck with the plot at the moment. I want to make it as canon as possible, but I can't figure out how to put Jin into it. Because the fire nation would never accept her if she came back to the fire nation with Zuko, but if Zuko stayed with her in Ba Sing Se, then Aang would never have a fire bending teacher, and they'd all lose the war.  
><strong>

**I know that the little meeting between Mai and Zuko didn't happen in the series****, but I just felt it** **like putting it in, it thought it would be a good way to break the news to Jin of who Zuko really was. **

**If you have any suggestions for the plot, and especially that little bit I'm stuck on, then I'd REALLY love to hear. Don't worry, I'll give you credit if I decide to use it. Please don't review badly, I know that chapter was awful!  
><strong>

**-Just2Cool xx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Kia (Just2Cool): I don't own A:TLA, if I did, there would be no such thing as Kataang or Maiko . **

**Zuko: Mai and I's love is strong, it's true! You cannot break it. **

**Kia: No! You belong with Katara or Jin! Or if you were real, me!**

**Zuko: Ew. I wouldn't date you, you're an evil author. **

**Kia: *attacks***

**Zuko: AHHHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

I can't believe how much this is hurting, she's just an earth peasant. She was never in love with me, she was in love with Lee, and I'm not him. There's nothing I can do to change her mind. Who cares, anyway? If I ever return to the Fire Nation, I'll have hundreds of pretty girls falling head over heels for me. It doesn't matter. I made my way back to the Jasmine Dragon, where an excited Uncle was waiting for me.

"Zuko! It's great! We've been asked to make tea for the Earth King's party!" He exclaimed. I tried to look happy for him, I have to push Jin out of my mind.

"That's great, Uncle. I'm really happy for you." I said, sounding as happy as I possibly could. We spent the rest of the afternoon getting ourselves ready for the party, and finally we were ready to go. We gathered our tea making things, and left for the palace. When we reached it, there was no one there.

"Hello?" I called out. Then Azula walked into the room. Mai must have told her we were here! How could she? I thought she was my friend? Then Jin popped back into my mind. Oh, she must have been jealous. Stupid Jin! Why did you ever have to ask me out in the first place? And why are you so pretty? If you weren't, that first date would've been the last.

"Hello, Zuzu. Uncle." Azula said. A group of Dai Li agents started climbing down the walls. They circled us, but all Uncle did was take a sip of tea. I looked at him, confused, until he breathed out fire, knocking them all back. But more came, and we were surrounded. Uncle was taken away, and I was thrown into a hole in the ground. When I realised where I was, I was in a crystal cave.

"Zuko?" A voice said. I looked up, into the face of the water peasant girl who travels with the Avatar. Katara, I think her name was. She started yelling at me, so I just went and sat on the opposite side of the room with my back to her.

"You have no idea how this war has affected me! Me personally. The Fire Nation took my mother away." She said. I turned around.

"I'm sorry. That's something you and I have in common." I said. She turned around and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said.

"It's ok. I just want you to know i"ve changed alot over these past weeks." I said.

"Whenever I saw the face of the enemy, I always saw your face." She said. That felt like knives. I put a hand to my scar.

"My face..." I mumbled quietly. My scar. Katara stood up.

"I didn't mean it like that. You know, I could heal that." she said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"No you can't. It's a scar. You can't heal scars." I said. She held up a little vial with glowing water.

"I can with this. It's spirit water." She said. She came over, and put a hand on my scar. I couldn't believe I was letting her touch it, I've never let anyone touch it. Not even Jin. She started bending the water out of the vial, when there was a loud crash. The door of the cave opened, and there was the Avatar and Uncle. We were saved. Katara bended the water back into the vial and hugged the Avatar. Thanks alot Avatar, now my scar won't get healed. I hugged Uncle. Over Katara's shoulder the Avatar glared at me. I glared back. We left the catacombs and ended up in a big room, where Azula and a whole bunch of Dai Li agents were waiting.

"Zuzu, it's time for you to choose. Be a traitor, or fight with me, and come home." Azula said.

"Prince Zuko, do what is right." Uncle said.

I had to think. This was a serious matter. I don't think Father would allow me home unless I captured the Avatar. But here he was, right here. And with Azula, I could do it. I sided with her. A huge fight broke out.

I was fighting with Katara, she was using water whips and I was using fire whips.

"I thought you'd changed!" She yelled.

"I have changed!" I yelled back. The fight continued. Eventually, Katara and the Avatar were losing. Katara was surrounded by Dai Lee agents, and the Avatar was fighting Azula. Suddenly, he went into the Avatar state. As he went up, Azula struck him with lightening. He fell down. Katara water bended herself in a bubble and rushed over. She caught him before he hit the ground.

"Go! Get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Uncle yelled to Katara. I was shocked. Uncle had chosen to save them over me. His favourite nephew. The Dai Lee agents earthbended the crystals up around Uncle as Katara water bended herself and the Avatar out of the cave.

"The Avatar is dead! Zuzu, you'll be able to come home now." Azula said.

"No I won't. You killed the Avatar, not me." I told her. She shrugged.

"I'll tell father that you killed him," She said. I narrowed my eyes. There must be an ulterior motive here. She'd never do something like that out of kindness. "And you'll have nothing to worry about. Unless of course he isn't dead. But I'm pretty sure he is."

So that was it. He's not dead. And going on this, I have no idea why I said what I did next. "I'll come home." I said.

Uncle looked disgusted. "I'm very disappointed in you, Prince Zuko." He said. I looked away. We left the cave.

"We'll leave for the Fire Nation in two days." Azula said. A man I don't know the name of came into the room with Dai Li agents. "Excuse us for a moment, Zuzu." she said.

"Ok. I'll be getting my things at the Jasmine Dragon." I told her, and left. That was a slight lie. I was going to talk to Jin. I couldn't just go without a goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Jin's POV<strong>

I wiped the tears off my eyes and walked home. As soon as I got home, I went in my room and locked the door. I threw myself on my bed, and the crying started again. I couldn't believe it. I'd never see him again now, I must have really hurt him for him to react like that... I lay there for about 3 or 4 hours thinking about how terrible everything was, when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Jin?" It was mom.

"Yes?" I sniffled.

"There's a young man at the door, asking if he can talk to you." Mom said. Zuko?

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"Messy black hair, a scar on his eye. He's cute." She said. It was Zuko! I opened the door, and ran downstairs. I opened the door and flung myself into his arms. He went red.

"I'm so sorry about the way I acted, I didn't mean it. I wasn't only in love with Lee, I was in love with you, too!" I told him.

"I'm sorry about reacting that way, too. I totally shouldn't have. It was out of order." He said. "But I need to tell you something. I'm going home. To the Fire Nation." WHAT! He can't! We've just sorted everything out...

"I'm coming with you." I said. He shook his head.

"You can't. They'd never accept you." He said, sadly. "I really want you to, and I'm going to miss you so much. But there's nothing that can be done."

"Can I come as a servant?" I asked, hopefully. If that's the only way we can see each other, I'll be fine with it.

"No! I'm not letting you do that. You have no idea how evil Azula and my father are, if you did one thing wrong, they'd punish you terribly."

"Then can I be your personal servant? You wouldn't do that! I'm already a cleaner at the Earth Palace." I said. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll ask Azula. But I'm only going to make you work when there are other people around." He said. I nodded. It sounded good. We went back to the Earth Palace. Azula was sitting on the throne, and Mai and another girl I didn't know where sitting on the steps. I bowed for Azula.

"Azula, can I bring her to the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked. "As a servant, of course."

Mai gasped. "No!" she said. Azula ignored her.

"Sure. The more servants, the better." She said. I smiled at Zuko. Looks like I was going to the Fire Nation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading that chapter! In case you couldn't tell, that chapter was supposed to be the Cross-Roads of Destiny.<strong> **Sorry if it's not completely accurate, I haven't seen that episode in a long time, so I'm a bit dodgy on what happens. **

**Sorry for the late upload too, I was busy at school and stuff. Promise the next chapter will be up sooner!  
><strong>

**Thanks to SubjectDeltaBubz for the idea of Jin going with Zuko to the Fire Nation to be his personal servant, I was really stuck there! Have a lollipop. :) Thanks to everyone else for the other ideas, even if I didn't end up using them.**

**Next chapter will be about the journey to the Fire Nation on the ship.  
><strong>

**Love you all!**

**-Kia  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Kia: I do not own A:TLA.**

**Zuko: How many times do you have to say that?**

**Kia: -Ignores-**

**Zuko: Why are you ignoring me?**

**Kia: -ignores-**

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

Finally. The boat had set sail to go home to the Fire Nation. I didn't need to pack anything, since I'd be getting fitted for Fire Nation clothes as soon as I got on the ship, and I had nothing else. Everything in the Jasmine Dragon was Uncle's. He was not allowed to bring them. I felt really bad about betraying him in the cave, but if I hadn't, I'd never have been allowed home. It was his own choice to do the wrong thing. Jin hadn't told her parents about going to the Fire Nation, they'd never have allowed her to go. She just left them a note saying she was leaving Ba Sing Se and that they shouldn't try and find her.

"Zuko, I'm nervous." She said, as we went into my cabin on the ship. A big Fire Nation flag hung down one wall, and the four poster bed had red sheets. "I don't think I should have come." she was having second thoughts.

"Don't worry, just don't be rude, in fact don't speak at all unless you've been spoken to first. I had to learn that the hard way." I mumbled the last bit under my breath. "And I won't make you work unless someone else is around. Anything hurtful I say to you when someone else is there is just an act, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." She didn't sound very comforted. I sat down on the bed. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called. Azula walked in. I turned to Jin. "Go sweep the hallway, earth girl." I told her harshly. She looked at me in surprise, but nodded and left.

"You've got a clothes fitting in 10 minutes. Make sure you're there. And don't bring the earth girl." She said. "When we get to the Fire Nation you've got to actually _look _like a Prince."

"Well _obviously._" I said. "If you're done talking now, I'm busy."

She raised an eyebrow. "With?" she asked.

"With..." I had to think there. The truth was, I just wanted her out of my room, but of course I couldn't just order her out. I needed a reason. I had nothing to unpack, so I couldn't say that. I hadn't been a non-banished Prince long enough to have papers, so she wouldn't buy that either. And If I was going to a clothes fitting in 10 minutes there'd be no time for training. "With giving my servant work to do." I finally said.

"Fair enough." Azula said, and left. As soon as she was gone, Jin came back in.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I just have a clothes fitting in a few minutes. When I'm gone, you can just... read a book." I gestured to a bookshelf. "But if anyone comes in, you're dusting. And if someone does happen to knock on the door, say I'm at a clothes fitting, and they should look in there. They might not come in then, and you can keep reading. And if they do come in, then dust."

She nodded. "Got it. Is this how things are going to be in the Fire Nation, too?" She asked.

"Yes, sadly. But as soon as I'm Fire Lord then we can properly date." I said.

"Okay." She said. She went over to the bookcase, and pulled out a book, _Love Amongst The Dragons_. Ugh. I'd seen that play when I was on Ember Island as a child. It's the worst book ever written. But apparently Jin didn't think so. "This looks good!" she exclaimed. She sat down cross-legged on my bed, and started reading.

"Don't get too into that, or you won't notice when someone comes in." I told her.

"Mhmm." She mumbled, not listening. I sighed. I hope no one does knocks, she won't notice and then both her and i will be in big, _big_ trouble.

"Ok, I have to go. Be careful." I said, and left the room. As I was half way down the hallway, I decided to test her, to see if she was actually listening. I went back to my room, and knocked on the door. No answer. I sighed. She was reading. I opened the door. She looked up from her book in shock, and then sighed with relief.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought it was someone else. I would've been in trouble if it was!" She laughed.

"Yes, you would have been in trouble! And what if it hadn't have been me? What if it was Azula? Who knows what she might have done, she might've thrown you overboard or something!" I snapped. "You're lucky I was testing you! Pay more attention or I'll make you read something boring, like... A Fire Nation History!"

She waved a hand at me. "Ok, ok, grouchy pants. I'll pay more attention next time." _Grouchy pants?_ Seriously?

"I'm going now. And I'm not testing you again, so if someone does knock then you have to stop reading."

"Yep, yep, got it. Have fun getting dressed." She said. I walked out of the room, and down the hall to the fitting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jin's POV<strong>

I must admit, I am a little nervous about going to the Fire Nation. I mean, his dad _is_ pretty evil. If he gave his own son a scar, who knows what he'd do to a servant? I shuddered just thinking about it. But maybe he just wouldn't waste his time with one. That thought gave me a little comfort. I kept reading, _Love Amongst The Dragons_ was an amazingly good book. There was a knock on the door. I pushed the book under the bed sheets, picked up the brush, and sat on the floor.

"Prince Zuko isn't here right now. If you'd like to talk to him, then please go to the fitting room." I called. The door opened anyway. Mai walked in. I stood up.

"Lady Mai. Prince Zuko is in the fitting room if you'd like to talk to him." I told her again.

"I'm not here for Zuko. I'm here to talk to you." she said emotionlessly. My heart pounded, what could she possibly want with me? "Look, I know that you're not here to be a servant, you're here because you and Zuko have a _thing._ I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen closely. Zuko can never date an Earth Peasant like you. So any ideas you have of him and you together, you can throw away right now. And if I see anything that even looks like you're doing things with him, I'll go straight to Princess Azula and the Fire Lord." She began to leave the room, but paused. "Oh, and Zuko doesn't need to know about this little chat." She said, and left.

I sat down on the floor again, and picked up the brush. I was too shocked by Mai's visit to keep reading again, and I was a little worried someone would come in. That would be trouble. I scrubbed the floor for what seemed like about 15 minutes. It wasn't too hard, it was cleaner than the Earth Palace's floor.

Finallly, Zuko came back in. He'd changed out of his tea shop uniform, and was now in a red Fire Nation top, and red pants. Red isn't really my colour, but I still thought he looked damn good. His hair was still in its messy mop, it didn't even looked like he'd brushed it. He was also holding three or four coathangers of other red outfits. He looked at me in surprise.

"What are you doing? I told you that you didn't have to work unless someone came in." He said. I jumped up. Mai had said not to tell him she came in, but of course I was going to.

"Mai came in. She knows about you and me. And if she sees us do anything, she'll tell Azula and the Fire Lord." I said. I was hoping he'd have an idea for a way out of this, I didn't have any. And the whole point of me coming along was so we could be together, but if we can't, then I may as well have just stayed at home.

Zuko frowned. "Ugh." He thought for a minute. "I have an idea. Before I was banished, Mai and I sort of had a thing for each other, if you know what I mean. Well, how about if I pretend to go out with her? And we just have to be extra careful." he said.

I thought for a moment. "I don't know, that would mean you were cheating on her..." I said.

"Well do you have anything better!" He snapped. I shook my head. That was the only idea we had, it'd have to work.

"No... Let's just do that. Even if I do feel bad about it." I wanted to hug him, but I wasn't really sure I should, someone could see.

"Ok, problem solved." He said. I sat down on the bed cross-legged, and he went over to a wardrobe to put away his clothes.

"How long will it take to get to the Fire Nation?" I asked him.

"I'd say a few days." He replied. I sighed. These next few days were going to get pretty boring.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

Every time I thought about meeting Father again my stomach did flip flops. Although I was really looking forward to getting home, I wasn't looking forward to meeting him. I hope no one notices... The next few hours after we'd gotten on the ship were pretty boring. Jin and I just sat around in my cabin, talking about getting to the Fire Nation and other random things. She seemed anxious, and although I tried to tell her that if she didn't bring attention to herself she'd be fine. Other than the Mai problem, the day was uneventful. Finally, it came to bed time.

"Where do the servants sleep?" Jin asked me.

"Well, normally they would sleep in a dormitory down the hall. But personal servants sleep on the floor in the corner, in case whoever they're serving needs something in the night." I said. Jin nodded, and sat down. "But I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor, it's too hard, you'll get back pain. Sleep in my bed, I'll take the floor." I told her.

"No! Then you'll get back pain. Look, I'm fine on the floor." She said. She lay down. "See?"

"You're not fine! Get in the bed!"

"You can't make me."

"Wanna bet?" I told her. Ugh. Just get in the damn bed, woman. She still wouldn't listen, so I got up, and put and arm under her legs and another around her back. I lifted her up. Wow, she's actually really light! "You're going in the bed, whether you like it or not!"

"Zuko, put me down!" She cried. She'd started laughing now, though. I placed her gently on the bed. "Alright, but you come too. There's enough room for both of us." She rolled over, so there was a large space next to her.

"Fine." I said. I slid into bed next to her. She rolled over so her head was on my chest. She's nice and warm... But those clothes are getting in the way! Uh oh. Brain is going to naughty place.

"You know, five weeks ago I didn't think I'd be sharing a bed with the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation." she said, giggling. I chuckled.

"Well, looks like you are."

"How long have we known each other again?" She asked.

"Um... you first came into the tea shop about 4 weeks ago. But it was a week after that you asked me out. So, about 3 weeks."

"Okay. How old are you?" she asked me.

"Seventeen. You?"

"Sixteen. I guess we're a pretty close age then." Jin snuggled closer. What is she doing?

"Guess we are." I replied.

What she did next surprised me. Pleasantly, though. She put one hand on the back of my head, pulled my face into hers, and kissed me. Her lips were warm and moist. It was nice, and I felt sparks more than I had when we kissed the first time. I don't know why, but as I kissed her, I felt a really big urge to get closer to her. I pressed my lips into hers harder, but the urge still wasn't going away, if anything it was getting stronger. She rolled onto her back, and pulled me on top of her. I started kissing her neck, as her hands slid down and started trying to take off my pants. I nearly stopped her, but something told me not to. The pants came off. The same happened with her clothes.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

SHIT. Did we spend last night doing what I think we did? Oh crap, I've only known her for three weeks! How can I let myself go like that? There was a knock at the door. Both of us were still undressed, and she was snuggled into my chest. The second I heard the knock, I flew out of bed and grabbed for my pants. I threw them on, and told Jin to get in the connecting bathroom. She grabbed her clothes and rushed in, shutting the door behind her.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened, and Mai came in. "Hi, Mai!" I tried to sound happy to see her. Actually, I think she couldn't have picked a worse time.

"I just came in to tell you we'll be at the Fire Nation in a few hours." She said, and then raised an eyebrow at my messy bed. "You thrash about a bit, don't you?"

Uh oh. I nodded.

"Yeah, well. Where's that earth girl you brought along?" she asked. I could tell she thought we'd been up to something. Well, we had, but I don't want her to know that. I thought quickly.

"She's just getting me some breakfast. I wanted breakfast in bed today." I told her. She bought it. Well, I think she did. But you can't tell with Mai. She nodded.

"Ok. Bye. Can I talk to you on the deck when you're dressed?" She asked. I nodded. I have to start pretending I like her, or she'll keep suspecting me and Jin.

"Of course." I said. She did as much of a smile as Mai does, and then left. I sighed, and told Jin she could come out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was Chapter 5! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm not sure if it flows quite as well as I'd liked, but I hope you didn't notice until I pointed it out just now. There's a few things I have to say in this AN, so please read!<strong>

**First off, I apologize for that little sexy bit with Jin and Zuko. Don't worry, I didn't just make them do that because I like that sort of stuff, (I don't care much for those bits in stories), I made them do it because something will happen to do with it later on. I won't reveal anything else.**

**Next off, I'm going to talk about the time distance between when they met, and the present point in the story. I know that my story didn't really seem like it was a few weeks, but LETS PRETEND it was. **

**Thanks!**

**-Kia.**

**xoxo**


End file.
